All at Sea
by narrizan
Summary: They're on their way. At last. To Edo. Part 42 of the 49 Days series on AO3


All At Sea

Notes: Usual disclaimers apply, not for profit, for fun ^_^

* * *

..

They are about to board ship and he remembers the first time he traveled with Bookman. An innocent looking forward to a life of adventure, travel and to learn all the history the world can offer. He remembers that he did not even once think that there would be danger. He is very much aware that this voyage will be unlike any other he has embarked upon before. With news of what had befallen Cross' ship, they know full well this journey will be fraught with obstacles. Despite that, they are anxious to be on their way.

.

He can tell that Lenalee worries about Allen. The condition his left arm is in, worries them all. It looks brittle and fragile. Lavi reckons it will not take much to injure it. Allen needs rest and Allen needs to be honest with the others about himself.

.

Before anyone can stop him, as quick as he can, Allen is up away in the crow's nest already, looking out towards Edo. Timcanpy faithfully by him.

.

Lenalee grips at the wood. He stands with her on deck, starboard side just below the mainsail. Below Allen.

.

"I'm glad to be away," she says to him. She explains, "I'm Chinese but, being in China reminds me that my parents died here, that I was taken away from my brother here." She continues matter of factly, "I only have vague shadows of memories. Of family life and none at all of the voyage I must have taken to go to the European branch all those years ago." She presses her fingers into the wood, as if to leave imprints, "So, I am glad to be away." To be on the move, closer to finding Cross Marian.

.

She can speak the language, in fact like Lavi, she can speak several. Just not to his level of fluency. She slaps him gently on the arm telling him that she does not want to be maudlin and he must cheer her up with stories of being at sea.

.

"Ahahaha," He laughs nervously. "I was young too, but for me it was all an adventure. It was Bookman that took me away from a life in an orphanage." He looks over his shoulder to where Bookman and Krory are. "He gave me a home I guess, for want of a better word." Even if they were on the road - all the time. He supposes that wherever Bookman is, is home. He rubs a palm into his good eye and wonders who is the more maudlin now.

.

"Ok, ok," he crosses his arms in thought. "I have one for you."

.

So he tells her about their travels, how it was mostly all eastwards, then north, when one day the old man turned to him and informed him that it was time to head back West. He tells her of the 'Crossing-of-the-Line' ceremony the sailors they were with, put on for his benefit. They were sailing from the Dutch East Indies coastal trading port of Painan, south of Padang in Sumatra. From the Indian Ocean crossing the Equator towards the Andaman Sea.

.

He tells her of the burly bearded seamaster who played Neptune, and the second mate who put a pair of bloomers (an acquisition from goodness knows where) on his head, and coconut shells for breasts, who played his 'consort' Amphitrite. Of how he was covered in shaving foam, was threatened with baldness and made to scrub decks before the 'King of the Sea and undergo many trials', before he was deemed a member of the crew. He was saved from being thrown overboard as was the custom, because it was only in jest. But they did dunk him in a barrel of seawater they had on hand for the occasion. He thought he was going to drown and he remembers Bookman shaking with laughter.

..

Bookman Junior is pleasantly surprised by the sound of Lenalee's laughter. So rare lately. They stop in their conversation to shout out to Allen and wave at him. Just as the shipmate, Yan, shouts out to pull away from their moorings.

.

The sun is shining, the sky is a bright, azure blue and Edo is somewhere on that horizon beyond the bow of the ship.

..

FIN

* * *

Notes: This is for posting date 10 Sept. If it was your birthday then, Happy Belated Birthday! ^_^

Just another one of those conversations Lavi has with the people around him.

As ever, thank you everyone for coming by. Love - Zan

Part 42 of the 49 Days series


End file.
